Inu Yasha's Wish
by DarkDreamWeaver
Summary: this is just a rewritten version of my first story, Inu Yasha's Heart. hope you all enjoy the new version!


DDW: hiya! DarkDreamWeaver here, once more with a one-shot. This is actually a re-written version of my first one-shot, Inu Yasha's Heart. Decided to make it a little longer, and better! Need more encouraging reviews! (my last story, The Difference Between The Two, only got one review *looks dejected*)  
  
Summery: Inu Yasha is left, the only one alive after the battle against Naraku. In mourning, Kikyo approaches him. What does she want? And why must she bother him now, of all times?  
  
Inu Yasha's Wish (Inu Yasha's Heart) By: DarkDreamWeaver Re-written: December 16, 2003  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire burned brightly around him, and demon bodies were strewn everywhere, blood caking his clothing and sword. Inu Yasha didn't notice the fires, or the dead demons he had slain. Naraku was dead, at last. But. "Kagome." Lifeless, her body lay with Miroku and Sango's, Shippo and Kirara's were off to the side. An arrow protruded from Sango's side from when she had shoved Kagome out of its deadly path. Miroku had several large gashes on his back, and a deep cut in his side from a sword. Shippo and Kirara had suffocated in the fires, and had burns all over. (I know Kirara is a fire neko, but please just bear with me here!!!) As for Inu Yasha himself. he was almost unscathed. Kagome had been choaked by Naraku himself, and Inu Yasha felt hot tears burn in his eyes. He hadn't been there to save her.. He had left another woman he loved die. "Kagome." Dropping to his knees, head bent, he finally let the tears fall as he clenched his fists, claws digging into his palms. "I. I couldn't protect you.." He was almost completely lost in his grief, but something made him look up, a presence if you will. "Kikyo..."  
  
She stood at the edge of the battlefield, her face emotionless and immpassive as always, her soul-snatchers hovering around her and over the dead bodies on the blood-stained ground. In her hand was the completed Shikon no Tama, it's light bright and soft, warming to see, yet also something in which Inu Yasha didn't want to see now. It had caused all this pain, and it was the only reason Kagome had died..  
  
"Inu Yasha...." Kikyo said in her soul-less voice, walking forward. Inu Yasha found himself glaring at her, and a soft growl escaped his lips. He turned around and quickly picked up Tetsusaiga, which he had dropped on the ground beside himself. His eyes narrowed to slits as Kikyo stopped a few feet away. "Inu Yasha. you look at me with mallace."  
  
"Yes Kikyo.. I look at you with mallace, and also hatred.." His grip on Tetsusaiga tightened.  
  
"Why so angry, my love? The Shikon no Tama is whole once more..."  
  
"Why? Look around you, Kikyo! They're dead! All of them! My friends.. Kagome.." Tears welled up again, but he stopped them before they could fall.  
  
"Kagome... she is nothing... why should it matter if she is alive or dead? I'm here.... come with me, my love.... I've been waiting for you for so long..." She moved forward and lifted a slim hand to stroke his cheek, her soul-skimmers close by, watching. Inu Yasha growled and snatched her hand, flinging it away from him as if it were poison and stepped back. Kikyo's eyes filled with anger. "Inu Yasha... does she mean more to you then me?" Inu Yasha's eyes darkened as he watched Kikyo. That question had always frozen him in the past, and he never had an answer. But now. things were different. He knew now.  
  
"Yes Kikyo, she does mean more to me...." Kikyo found herself stepping back in shock. She no longer held his heart.... her spell over him had been broken. He stared at her, not moving, his eyes not wavering, his answer final.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha..." She whispered, for the first time unsure. He spoke again, softly.  
  
"Kikyo.. I loved you. 50 years ago. You were.. You weren't the person you are now. You've changed so much. you're not the same woman I was in love with.. Kagome. I love her now.." Kikyo's eyes narrowed as her hand came flashing foreward and slapped him, hard. Inu Yasha didn't move, his head turned slightly as a red mark appeared on his cheek.  
  
"How DARE you! You love me! You promised to protect only me!" She cried angrily. Inu Yasha slowly turned his head so his eyes met her's, amber clashing with brown.  
  
"How. dare I?" He asked, Tetsusaiga transforming in a golden flash in his hand. "How dare I? You are the one who has made MY life a living HELL! You are the cause of my pain, my inner turmoil! YOU! How dare YOU mess with my life!" He gripped his sword tighter, knuckles turning white as he began raising it, as if to attack her.  
  
"Inu Yasha... what are you doing?" She asked, a little fearful now. He held the blade up so that it was pointing at her throat.  
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago...." His eyes teared again. Kikyo looked at him with fear, stepping back as her soul-skimmers continued to fly around her. Inu Yasha brought the Tetsusaiga up, and looked at her, ready to kill her, and send her back into death.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She cried, just as the blade was about to fall. "You can't! I'm the only one who knows how to bring them back!" His hand paused, his eyes glaring at her.  
"What do you mean?" He asked coldly.  
  
"You're friends. that girl.. I know how to bring them back.." A slight smile played on her lips.  
  
"How can I trust your word?" He asked coldly. Kikyo visibly flinched at this statement, a little hurt that he was so far gone from her spells that he no longer trusted her.  
  
"I can bring them back..." She said again, holding out the Shikon Jewel. "Or, more like, YOU can bring them back...." He looked at her, eyes wide and unbelieving. "You can use the Shikon Jewel to bring them back... because it is a pure wish, they will be revived.... but, it also means you cannot become a full demon like you have been wishing to do...." He looked at the jewel in her hand, a new hope sparking in his eyes.  
  
"A pure wish.." Closing his hand over the jewel, he closed his eyes. A glimmering light began to shine through his fingers as the jewel pulsed. Opening his hand, he watched the jewel glow, before it burst softly into a fine powder and blew out of his hand, floating down to land on his companions. Each one glowed a light pinkish-purple as one-by-one, blood seemed to vanish, wounds sealed shut, and breath filled their chests. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as first Sango woke up, eyes fluttering as she sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"What happened?" She mumbled, looking around. Miroku woke up next, shaking his head and sitting up by Sango, looking equally confused. Shippo and Kirara seemed to fall asleep before even regaining consciousness. Kneeling down, Inu Yasha watched as Kagome's eyes opened.  
  
"I... Inu Yasha? What happened?" She asked quietly, feeling weak. He smiled and embraced her tightly, tears streaming down his face in relief. Kagome was a little shocked and reached a hand out to his face, blinking at the sight of his tears, for he had never cried before. "Inu Yasha..." She said again as he smiled at her.  
  
"Nothing Kagome... everything is fine..." He whispered, than froze at the sound of Kikyo's voice.  
  
"Inu Yasha... I have done as requested... I allowed you to use the jewel to bring them back from death... now I ask you do something for me...." Kikyo said softly, her voice cold. Inu Yasha stood, bringing Kagome up with him as Sango and Miroku came up behind him, looking at him in shock.  
  
"Inu Yasha? You used the sacred jewel to bring us back from death?" Sango asked, Miroku standing by, looking equally surprised. Inu Yasha nodded silently and picked up Kagome, handing her carefully to Miroku.  
  
"Take Kagome and protect her." He said as Miroku took the weak and confused young miko into his own arms, Sango taking his staff for him. Kagome watched Inu Yasha, eyes shimmering with tears and reaching out a hand.  
  
"Inu Yasha... don't leave me...." She said weakly, her brown eyes connecting with his amber ones. He gave her a reassuring nod and turned to Kikyo.  
  
"Ok Kikyo.... what do you want from me now?" He asked in a low voice, eyes steady. She smiled, her soul-skimmers floating by her.  
  
"I want you to come with me. to Hell." She spoke coldly as Inu Yasha's heart seemed to stop. A choaked sob was heard behind him from Kagome, who was fighting against Miroku, and loosing in her weakened state.  
  
"No! Inu Yasha!" A small sob came out as Kagome tried to reach out to him. He couldn't make himself turn around and look at her, because he knew it would break his heart.  
  
"Fine Kikyo.." Both Sango and Miroku looked shocked, and Kagome let out a strangled cry, burring her face in Miroku's robes. Kikyo smiled and reached out a hand to him, motioning him to come closer. Inu Yasha walked forward.  
  
"Inu Yasha! What are you doing?!" Sango cried out. Inu Yasha kept his back to them, but his eyes held regret and anger at himself in them.  
  
"I'm keeping my promise.." Kikyo smiled and moved to embrace him, her cheek resting on his chest.  
  
"Yes my love. we will be together. forever." The ground started to tremble as the skies got darker and a crater started to form around the two of them. Sango and Miroku watched with fear and anger as Inu Yasha was being taken from them. Kagome looked up, eyes wet.  
  
"NOO!" She got out of Miroku's arms and ran forward. "Inu Yasha!" Miroku tried to grab her and missed, but Sango managed to grab her and pull her back. "NOOO! You can't leave!!" A small sob came out. "You can't leave me.." Inu Yasha fought hard not to throw Kikyo away from himself and go to Kagome, but this was the only way he could really protect her. 'I'm sorry Kagome..' Just as Kikyo began dragging him down, out of nowhere a 'twing' was heard and a bright light flashed past Inu Yasha's head.  
  
"What..?" And then he saw. An arrow was embedded in Kikyo's chest, right by her heart, the same spot where Inu Yasha had been shot. Looking back as the crater stopped, Inu Yasha looked in awe at Kagome, who held a bow in hand, and looked mad.  
  
"Kikyo! DIE!" She shouted and fired another arrow. Kikyo, still recovering from the first arrow, didn't even notice as the second pierced her forehead. Blood splirt out as her eyes went wide.  
  
"N. no." Her eyes went blank, and her body glowed. In a burst of light, her body returned to dusk and bones. Inu Yasha stood stunned, like Sango and Miroku, looked at Kagome in shock. Kagome looked up to Inu Yasha as fresh tears pooled.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Throwing down the bow, she ran to Inu Yasha and collapsed in his arms, crying into his fire-rat hairo. Inu Yasha quickly wrapped arms around her and held her close, eyes closed as he listened to her cry.  
  
"Gods Kagome! You're such an idiot!" He whispered harshly as he ran fingers through her hair and tried to calm her down. Sango and Miroku both turned and retrieved Shippo and Kirara and walked away to set up a camp, giving Inu Yasha and Kagome some privacy.  
  
"Don't leave me Inu Yasha." Was her muffled reply. Sighing heavily, he just held her tighter.  
  
"Don't EVER be so wreckless again, you hear me?" He said, pulling her back and cupping her face with one hand as his eyes met hers. She met his gaze and nodded, hugging him again.  
  
"I promise." Nodding, he looked off to the sky and watched as it cleared and the stars could be seen sparkling brightly.  
  
'Good-bye Kikyo...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DDW: yay! Finished!  
  
Inu-chan: *reads story* hey!  
  
DDW: *ducks under her desk in fear*  
  
Inu-chan: this isn't so bad..  
  
DDW: *peeks out from under desk* really?  
  
Inu-chan: really. Better then you're last one where you made me sound like a love-sick puppy!  
  
DDW: *sweatdrops* anyway. please read and review! Thankies! And remember: PLEASE NO FLAMING!!!! *gets on knees and begs* be gentle! 


End file.
